And Now For Something Compleatly Different
by Nacasara
Summary: Just a story about my dumb brother... being himself. dumb. i had to write this one for school. ALSO! see what i have affectionetly nick named him!!!! *Chapter 2* The One i had to write for band
1. Episode I: The Big One

And Now For Something Completely Different BY Nacasara  
  
  
  
Rick was watching the clouds like a cow looks at an oncoming train- he just sat there, his mouth hanging open like a large, spacious Venus flytrap. The air smelled like Coke Cola that had been sitting on a Subaru's dashboard for too long on a warm summers day (which is Rick's favorite smell). Stupidly sitting and drooling was, of course, was one of Rick's favorite pastimes and he commonly did it, whether it be when he was watching TV, listening to his teacher at school, or doing just about anything else. Anyway. Rick was just about to wipe the slowly oozing saliva off his chin, when suddenly, his good friends (of which no one else could see) Fred the thing, Tinkleshwein the fifteenth (twice removed), and the notoriously well-known Dozy Drizzle came hithering along. Hithering probably isn't a word you have heard of, but Ricks little sister, who is highly intelligent, told Rick that it meant that you were in a state of 'being', and therefore, Rick and his little (or big, compared to the author) friends were always using it. However. Fred the thing was the first to speak to Rick. "Lo Rick" "Lo." "Lo Riiiiick" drawled Tinkleshwein. And then the notoriously well-known Dozy Drizzle decided to join in. "What we do?!" "Lets dig a tunnel to the center of the moon!" said Fred the thing in his evil British accent. "k." said the notoriously well-known Dozy Drizzle "k." said Tinkleshwein the fifteenth (twice removed) "k." said Rick. It was, indeed, in this moment that Rick noticed that this task would be quite difficult, seeing as moon rock is so hard to dig at with plastic sporks (which were their preferred digging tool), so he decided to inform his friends of the state of the predicament. "B-but." he trailed off. "Eh wot?" asked the notoriously well-known Dozy Drizzle. "How are we going to dig a tunnel to the center of the moon with our sporks? Remember what happened when we tried last time?" "Oh. right." "oh yeah." "well, then, what should we do?" "Ummm..." "How 'bout we throw around this cat?" asked Rick. He held up a rather flat cat that had been lying near his feet for quite some time. "Yeah, alright" said Fred the Thing once again in his evil British accent. They threw the cat around for a while, and then when that got boring, they decided to play the Quiet Game. This was quite peaceful. for about three seconds.  
  
"NOTORIOUSLY WELL-KNOWN DOZY DRIZZLE! YOU TALKED!!!!" "I DID NOT!!!!" "YOU BOTH JUST TALKED YOU DUNDER-HEADS!" Fred the Thing bellowed. "I DID NOT!!" sobbed Tinkleshwein the fifteenth (twice removed) "NOW YOU DID!!!!" screeched Fred again " AND THEY DID TOO!!!" "DID NOT!!!" Rick and the notoriously well-known Dozy Drizzle screamed back. But just then, a sinister figure dropped from the sky to disrupt their peaceful, well-ment antics. "Crikey! Who are you?" says Fred the thing, sounding more scared than evil this time. "I am Pookie, Poodle of Death!" he says in a strong, zealous voice, emphasizing the 'death' so it sounded more like 'deeeeth'. "Um. riiiiiiiiight." alleged Fred the Thing. Unusually (since it had just been burning hot) It was now cold. Pookie, Poodle of Deeeeths short, curly fur wavered slightly in the cold breeze that sank into their bones, chilling their blood with frozen malice and eating their very innards with the draftiness; however, this wasn't incredibly important at the time. What was more important, you ask? Well, my dear Watson, if you were looking at a dog that was wearing whitie-tighties, and proclaiming that is was 'the poodle of death' I think that you would also find it insanely amusing, just like the three friends did. They all burst out laughing in unison. "W-what so funny?" cried Pookie. He looked at his unders, then back at them. "I got this pants of DOOM from the Queen of Darkness herself, I'll have YOU know!", and only the notoriously well-known Dozy Drizzle was sane enough at the time to answer him. "Look, if I went around, saying I was the Devil, just 'cause some battered up old bit lubbed a pair of under-trousers at me like you just did, they'd lock me away!" "But I-" "Look," laughed Fred the Thing " ya can't go around prancing in your nanny- skirts screaming out that you are DOOM ! It ain't right!" "Now see here-!" But then a meteor hit the Earth and everybody died- except for the author. but not really. Actually, it only REALLY killed the malevolent, vile Pookie, Poodle of Deeeeth and since their enemy had been defeated, Fred the Thing, the notoriously well-known Dozy Drizzle, Tinkleshwein the fifteenth (twice removed) and Rick had a party. At this party, they enjoyed eating sloth's, breakfast cereals, or-an-go-tons (not to be confused with orangutans) and grilled hamster on a bun (which are Rick's favorite because they taste so much better than gerbil, which has too much tail) Thus ends a day in the life of Mr. Rich Turd- uh I mean Richard.  
  
FINE 


	2. Episode II: The One i Had To write for B...

And Now For Something Completely Different Episode II: The Senseless Band Story  
  
One day, Nev and Lastriel were standing about. "what should we do today, eh Lasti?" said Nev. "ehdonstarafirewitit, eh wot?" she replied. "no thanks. I went when I got up this morning. How 'bout we sing 'William Tailor?'" "Yeah, alright." And so they sang.  
  
'William Tailor was a brisk young sailor, full a heart and full a play, till his mind he did uncover, to thine youthful lady MAY!'  
  
They accented this last part, then went on to the next verse, which was allegro.  
  
"more en twenty brave young sailors, met him on the kings highway! As he went f'rword to git mar-ed Preesed 'e was an sent a-way!'  
  
"Father eem a dun, dum a dare I dipper, O! Father reem a dum dumma dare I day! Father eem a dun, dum a dare I dipper, O! Father reem a dum dumma dare I day!"  
  
But just as they were about to move to a part that was rather un- appropriate, Firn (one of their good friends) stepped in to stop them.  
  
"Lariet, Lastriel, Lariet Nev!" "eh Firn! C'min sing wit us!" yelled Nev. "Nay, Ianter, that song is rather un-approprite, 'specially wit all dem people listenin' in on us." "eh wot people?" asked Lastriel. "those people." Said Firn. She pointed to a whole in the listeners imagination, which showed all of the band sitting around, wide-eyed. Most of the boys *coughalexcough* were awaiting the 'rather un-appropriate part', but they weren't going to get it! Nev looked through the hole, quite amazed. "wow..." she said, her mouth dropping open like a Venus fly trap and her eyes staring like a chubby kid looks at a jelly doughnut. "Really, its not thaaaaaaaaaat interesting." said Firn, who was the pessimist of the group. Finally, when they had managed to pull Nev away from the hole, they decided to play the Quiet Game. That didn't last long. "LASTI! YOU TALKED!" "I DID NOT!!!"  
  
"LIAR!"  
  
"YOU BOTH TALKED!"  
  
"DID NOT!" The noise rose in a crescendo louder and louder until Lastriels brother wandered over. "You dolt!" he yelled at Lastriel. " Your usin the same dumb trick you used in your story about me for Language Arts, And Now For Something Completely Different Episode I: The Big One!" "am not!" she growled back! "yeah you are" but then Frin ran in and shouted "STRINGENDO!" just because Lastriel needed to used this word but she forgot what it meant. They also yelled "STARANDO!" for the same reason. These two 's' words banished the evil one, forever. and ever. and ever. or at least till Episode III: The Return of the Incongruity. Things after that kind of slowed down like a rallentando on that one song that I cant remember the name of. So, they were walking around when they saw a sign, that said "D.S. AL FINE" . "Riiiiiiiiight." said Firn, who, may I once again say is a pessimist. "No, we must go to the sign!" yelled Lastriel, who ran off to this sign that said "LAGATO" "What does that mean?" asked Nev. "Search me." said Firn "No" said Lastriel "it was a senseless reason for the author to add these two last musical words, and this last senseless paragraph." "Oh." Said Firn and Nev. Then the story came to an abrupt and sudden end.  
  
FINI 


End file.
